


Heartbeat (Matt Murdock x Pregnant! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to tell the devil of Hell's Kitchen that you're carrying his spawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat (Matt Murdock x Pregnant! Reader)

Heartbeat (Matt Murdock x Pregnant! Reader)

 

Th-thump th-thump th-thump

You could feel your heart beat through your ears as you hung up the phone, the doctor having called to tell you the results of a test from a previous appointment. Feeling terrible the last couple of weeks, your boyfriend Matt Murdock, lawyer by day and masked vigilante by night, encouraged you to finally go in and figure out what was wrong with you. Well the report came in and you couldn't believe it; you were pregnant, six weeks in to be exact, as you squealed in delight. Bringing a little bundle like that into the world made you ecstatic especially with the man who meant so much to you as you cradled the life inside, though it wasn't showing much if not at all. But then your face paled as you didn't know how to tell the baby daddy about his new title, knowing he would probably freak out or even panic as the two of you weren't even married yet. Swallowing hard, you sat on the sofa and awaited for his return, wondering what to say to him as dials on the clock ticked away slowly.

"Hello (y/n)," Matt greeted as he came home a few hours later, finding you slumped over and sleeping in a curled up little ball. He smirked at his this as he pecked your temple, brushing your soft, (h/c) locks and chuckling to himself as you woke up, rubbing your eyes and smiling at him, "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"I think I did," you yawned as you returned the kiss, sitting upright and fixing yourself to a more presentable manner.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked as his brow furrowed, knowing your were sick for days on end and glad that you took his advice about seeing the doctor. 

"It's just a stomach ache, nothing more," you shook your head as you had to keep your heart rate down, knowing he could pick it up if it started to rise or drop.

"I hope it gets better," he chuckled before he got up to go change into his red armored suit as he listened in on your body, noticing something strange; your heart was beating irregularly, or so it seemed, as he strolled back to you to take a closer look, "Are you sure you're alright? Your heart is-"

"I-I think I might tuck in early tonight," you interrupted as you shot up, wrapping your arms around yourself before meeting eye to eye with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, "See you when you get back, okay?"

"Alright," Matt nodded as he was puzzled by your strange behavior but the dawn was fading into night and he had to part, "I'll be back soon, promise."

He gave you a brief kiss to your lips before leaving the apartment, off to keep the neighbor safe for all people, especially for you and the little soul he didn't quite know about yet...

 

~Time-skip~

 

Under the veil of night, Matt managed to come back home in one piece with only a given few cuts and bruises to show as he snuck back through the window not wanting to wake you. Keeping quiet, he dressed down into his pajamas and cleaned up his wounds himself as best he could before retreating to the comfort of a warm bed and to you, hearing at soft little coo of a snore leave your lips.

"I'm back," he whispered more or less to himself as he tucked in beside you, resting his forehead on the nape of your neck and wrapping his arms around your waist as he began to pick up on your slowed heartbeat. Yet the smooth rhythm was interrupted by a faster tone, located in your abdomen. Matt's own heart started to increase as he turned you around and tried to wake you up. "(y/n-n), (Y/N)?" 

"W-what? Matt, it's three AM," you grumbled as you wiped a hand down your face, wondering what in hell had possessed this man to be acting this way, him "You usually just tuck back in and greet me in the morning."

"I would but," Matt swallowed hard as he looked hurt, tilting your head up to face him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you- tel-ll you wh-hat?" you yawned before you caught on to what he was talking about, playing dumb as you still weren't ready to tell him the truth.

"The second heart beat..." He pointed to your stomach, stilling hearing the tiny but strong child inside. 

"Oh-h, I just- I didn't- I-" you stuttered as you tried to fake through your words but it would never work as he could always tell before finally breaking down, "I was worried about how you would react, given our situation..."

"(y/n)," he murmured in his stoic lawyer voice before he pulled you close again, peppering your face with kisses, "This is great news, the best news I've ever heard. I can't believe we're gonna be parents."

"I guess we are," you giggled as you couldn't help but smile, cupping his cheek as you placed one last kiss on his lips, "So no more roaming around at night, I'd like the baby to see you in one piece."

"I can try but I can't promise anything," he chuckled as he messed up your hair into an even worse bedhead.

"Just like a Murdock to keep on fighting, hmm?" you joked, groaning in protest as you tried to fix it back but gave up as you knew it would messed up later in the morning anyway.

"Well you have a little fighter in there, don't you?" Matt retorted as he placed his hands on your middle, his blood pumping and heart skyrocketing as he couldn't help but be excited about the new addition to your lives.

"Yes, yes do," you replied before you felt sleep try to take you again, giving one last embrace before you closed your eyes, "I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, the both of you," he muttered before he also feel asleep, holding his family close, the family he made with you.

 

~Epilogue~

 

The ring of someone throwing up reverberated in Matt's ears as he jerked his head up, worry plastered on his face as he got up and followed the noise. He didn't have to walk far as he found the source of the sound and chuckled; you blowing chunks into the toilet as he leaned down to hold you hair back as to keep it clean for your morning sickness. You only had a brief moment as you tilted your head up to face him before paying your due to the polercian god.

"It's definitely a fighter, I'll tell you that."


End file.
